wrap party
by CupCakeHime
Summary: takumi ichinose and higurashi kagome. warning lemon !


**Wrap Party**

Seven flights of stairs was a lot to climb at any given time, but most especially after finishing a tiresome month long road trip, closing with a three hour concert and end-of-tour wrap party. It was 3:00 a.m. and Takumi took a drag from his Gitanes cigarette before continuing the upward trek. The circumstances that brought him here were completely unpredictable, and yet it was although it was a part of his destiny. Damnable gaki! Who did Nobu think he was?

Each step was slow and calculated. Each step brought feeling back to his limbs. He was here because Nobu had challenged him, and with that unspoken yet very defiant action, Takumi would lay claim to what he knew was his. He actually had been enjoying himself at the wrap party, socializing with his sponsors, smiling and flirting with several of the more important female following, and joking with Ren's friends, Nobu and Shin. It had been a pleasant relief, a fun way to climax the Trapnest Tour.

He had worked hard while on tour. He had to ensure that Reira, their lead vocalist was taken care of and didn't stray into trouble. He had to baby-sit Ren and make sure he wasn't using again. And Naoki was a child in a twenty-one year old body, always looking for the latest video games or manga to keep him occupied backstage or in the green rooms.

"Why can't I just have a normal, stable relationship for once in my life?" he thought.

Why not, indeed.

The closest thing Takumi had ever had to a solid relationship in his life now was with Reira. She was there for him during High School, she knew him and his background. She never looked down on him for having an alcoholic father who would beat on him. He had grown up with the beatings until he was finally old enough to strike back. It only took that once and then his father had left him alone. When his mother passed, Reira came to the memorial service.

He hesitated on the second floor landing and peered out the window before continuing upward.

Reira.

"Why did you have to fall in love with me?" he asked the invisible singer.

"Why me?"

Reira had known Takumi even longer than Ren. She had been a childhood friend who never seemed to want to leave his side. She was the little sister he never had. She was family. But the female heart has a way of misconstruing emotions, and the love she felt for him was much stronger than that of a sibling. She wanted to stay with him as a lover, as his partner, as his wife.

Takumi recalled her tinkling laugh, like little bells, when Shin had thrown his drink in his face. He looked down at his shirt and lifted the collar up to his nose to see if it wreaked of alcohol. Maybe it was a good thing that the boy was pacing himself and drinking water in between beers. Everyone could tell he was underage and the bartender pretended not to see Reira giving her beer orders to the young man.

"Baka, Reira!" he muttered as he continued his ascent up the stairs.

"Why must you always surround yourself with conflict and controversy?" he mused.

He hadn't meant to offend Ren's friends. He was just being honest, after all. They overreacted. They were overprotective. And by the look in Nobu's eyes, and the expression on his face, there was no doubt how he felt about the girl in question.

The fight had come out left field, when he had mentioned having sex with Kagome Higurashi.

It was the truth. It was just a conversation between men. Under normal circumstances they would have joked about it, and possibly even asked for the sordid details. But obviously Kagome Higurashi was not just any normal, ordinary girl to these boys. Obviously she was much more precious to them.

"So the young runt thinks he can compete with me?" he grunted as he continued on to the fourth flight of stairs.

"In what world does he think himself strong enough or good enough to do that?"

His cigarette had burned down to the butt, and Takumi dropped it and ground it into the 29th stair. Not that he was counting, but he was exhausted. And here he was at three fuckin' a.m. in the morning, climbing the Mount Fuji of apartment buildings for what?

"As if you don't know," he admonished himself.

He momentarily paused, in order to light up another Gitanes. He loved the acrid taste of this brand, and it made him feel much more relaxed when he smoked.

"She's under my skin," he admitted in a whisper.

He had gone four weeks without a woman. He didn't have time for them. They were always much more trouble than they were worth. The only time he even gave her a second thought was when he received her email, but even then he didn't answer it. Sure he had a wonderful night of passionate sex with her, but realistically, he hadn't thought much more about it since that night. His career and the band was paramount to everything else, and when he was on tour, nothing else mattered.

But as soon as Nobu had grabbed his collar and gotten in his face, he knew. He knew he missed her without even recognizing the symptoms. When Nobu challenged him by trying to protect her, Takumi had realized that someone else cared for her. If he was fool enough, Nobu might even try to go after her himself.

He should actually thank Nobu for starting that fight. It was the fight that reminded him of his promise to her. He had typically forgotten about it. After all, although he truly did enjoy her cooking and could not recall any other night that had given him more passion or satisfaction, it still boiled down to the fact that she was a woman. And even if she denied it, all women wanted relationships. Takumi didn't do relationships.

At least he hadn't, until now. Until Nobu and Shin reminded him of that promise.

"When you see Nobu again, you tell him this," he had told Ren an hour ago,"if he wants to compete with me, he should train another hundred years. And he should stop pretending to be someone else, since he can't even seduce a girl!"

He approached the fifth flight of stairs when he recalled what he had said to them that had angered them so:

"I don't need to sign an autograph anymore... we did it the next day." It was a talk between men. He should have remembered that the two boys were not yet mature enough to understand without taking offense.

"No, baka," he chided himself. "That's not why they got angry. It's when you told them 'She even wagged her tail for me,' then they actually lost it." And rightfully so. It was a crass thing to say. Especially because she was the friend of Ren's woman. He knew it as soon as he bragged about it that he shouldn't have said it.

Had they been surrounded by a group of sponsors or business men, nothing would have happened. No one would have been provoked. But because they were boys, they were so easily ignited, and didn't think before they acted. They had bravado, he admitted.

He smirked as he continued on to the sixth floor. Nobu could wank himself to sleep tonight, because he wasn't getting anywhere near Kagome Higurashi. Takumi knew this was indeed part of his destiny, he hadn't been this sure about anything since Ren joined Trapnest.

It was the same as that moment, it was meant to be.

ooo00ooo00ooo

As soon as he held her in his arms he knew what he had been missing.

How could he have been so enthralled in the band's tour and business to have forgotten what she felt like. To have forgotten what warmth and tenderness that she exuded. He had her wrapped in his arms and had not even made it past the front door yet. She was so glad to see him that she was actually crying.

No one had ever cried because they were happy to see him. Well, not counting the frenzied fans that screamed his name with tears streaming down their unknown faces. But this girl knew him, and still wanted him.

She didn't even hear her roommates calling out to her. She was lost in him.

After holding up his index finger to his lips to shush away Nana and Hachi., the surprised roommates, Takumi lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her into her room.

She immediately sought his mouth, hungrily, passionately, demanding access. She ran her fingers through his long strands of hair as she pulled his face closer to hers. And for several minutes she literally clung to him as she deepened their kiss. This was raw need, it was more too, it was almost like gratitude.

He was slightly confused as she started to claw at his buttons on his shirt, and he chuckled at her frustration over his belt. Her fingers couldn't work fast enough for her. She wanted him naked but was so impatient as she stripped him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome," he teased. "Calm down."

She didn't answer him, she just grunted at the zipper on his trousers and looked up at him with such want that it infused him with desire. She was like a mad woman with a craving, she had to have him and have him now.

The thought of her wanting him this badly immediately hardened Takumi into erection, and his pupils dilated with equal intensity. Oh how he would have her.

He pushed her trembling hands aside and make very short work of his trousers and boxers. He looked down on her and leered at her, she was delectable and he would eat her up from head to toe. Reaching for the hem of her night dress, he pulled it over her head in one swift movement.

She reached for him but he shook his head at her. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and raised both of her feet to his chest. He rubbed the bottom of her feet across his nipples and his eyes darkened with the feeling that rushed through him. He softly began to run his fingers up and down her calves and she whimpered.

Takumi brought one of a small, delicate foot up to his lips and began kissing her toes. Her eyes widened with surprise. What was he doing? Then he shocked her even further when he began sucking on her big toe. She gasped and quickly tried to withdraw her foot from his grasp. He shook his head at her, telling her without words that he was in charge, and that he would do this. He would do this and whatever else he wanted.

Kagome knew she would let him. When he brushed soft kisses down the plane of her foot and bit tenderly into her arch she nearly jumped off the bed. The man was going to torture her with his foreplay!

"Takumi," she begged. He had her pleading already.

He ignored her pleas and lifted both legs higher. She was such a vixen for not wearing any underwear under her nightdress! He could smell the want on her, as he bent lower and began kissing her calves, placing her feet behind him. He stopped at the fold behind her knee, and noticed how she was unconsciously stirring her hips at him.

He grinned at her reaction to his kisses and nibbles behind her knees, she was definitely ticklish. He kissed his way up her thigh, and then paid the other leg equal homage, repeating the same tender kisses intermingled with nips and sucking. When he reached the apex between her legs, she was already softly bucking and squirming.

He blew softly on the most tender spot of her body and she let out a cry.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"Please what, Kagome?"

"Please take me, Takumi!"

"Oh I will have you, sweet girl," he chuckled at her impatience.

She was forever impatient! If he was a wagering man, he would bet she was wet before he even touched her. That's just how passionate this one is, she was like no other woman.

She squeezed her legs tightly around his neck. She didn't want any six course meal tonight. She wanted him buried in her, and now!

Takumi grunted with pleasure at her boldness, and any thoughts of dragging this out flew from his mind. He burrowed his face down into her sweetness, lapping up her juices and then sucking hard between her folds. He heard her moan loudly and knew by the bucking of her hips she wouldn't last long.

With the tip of his tongue, he hardened her pleasure nub just by merely brushing against it a few strokes, that was all it took for her to become engorged with want.

"Inside me, Takumi," her voice was raspy. "I need you inside me!"

He was still standing at the edge of her bed, and had her raised up to him. Her head and shoulders were the only thing that was touching the bed at this moment. She reached out for him, but her arms were not long enough to close the distance between them.

Takumi wasn't usually one to give in to such demands. He liked to take his time and savor his lovemaking. But he had not felt release for over four weeks, and suddenly he remembered what it was like to be sheathed by her. The warmth and tightness flashed into focus and it undid him.

"Kagome, you will be the end of me," he whispered in compliance.

And with that he lowered her hips just enough to meet his. He held her legs widely apart and was flooded with raw need as he looked down on her. He plunged deeply into her, holding her legs apart as he pushed himself in. The immediate heat he felt surround him gave him so much pleasure that he had to close his eyes.

When she automatically tightened her walls around him, he had to withdraw as he sucked in air. She was a minx! He would be finished faster than a schoolboy if she kept this up!

"I see you missed me," he teased as he buried himself back inside her.

He ground himself in as deep as possible and she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow to bury her face in while she screamed.

After a few more gratifying plunges, Takumi lowered Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed her further up onto the bed so he could join her. Kneeling between her legs, he reached for the pillow. He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her deeply.

"I want to see you, Kagome," he admitted.

He tossed the pillow aside and brushed the hair from her face.

His own hair enclosed them, and he whispered to her.

"If you have to scream, you will do it in my mouth, because I have to see your face."

The exhaustion that he had felt only hours ago had left him. He was revitalized with renewed strength that seemed to come from just being with her. She had a wondrous effect on him.

All thoughts of Nobu, Shin, Ren and Reira had dissolved from his mind as he lost himself in her. Nana was the only person at this moment in time that meant anything to him.

She had wanted him. She had actually missed him.

It wasn't the first time that he would come to this conclusion: Whether he deserved her or not, Kagome Higurashi was meant for him. She was his destiny.


End file.
